


The Old Fashioned Way

by Siberianskys



Series: We Are Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, F/M, Language, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha does Clint and Phil a huge favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Miss Barton.

"Jesus, Nat," Clint said shielding his tablet with his chest as Natasha flipped over the back of the couch and landed next to him.

"Stark giving you tips on finding short term companionship?" Natasha asked.

"What? Yuck. No. It's just that--Well, fuck, it's not like you won't find out eventually," Clint said leaning his head against Tasha's as they both stared at the screen.

"You really are crazy," Natasha said.

"Phil and I had been talking about it when Loki--"

"You think I don't know how much Phil wanted a family with you. That man loved you so much he pulled me out of an op when you were compromised," Natasha said.

"You never told me that," Clint said, "but then why am I crazy?"

"How can you with your trust issues even be thinking about trusting strange women with something so important?" Natasha asked.

"It's not like I can do it by myself. I need an egg donor and someone to carry the baby--what do you call it--a surrogate. Phil and I hadn't gotten that far yet."

"Phil got further than you think," Natasha said. 

"He had someone in mind?" Clint asked.

"It's a good thing you're pretty," Natasha said as climbed into his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs.

Clint only managed to gawk at her.

"So Phil never mentioned this scenario?" Natasha asked. 

Clint shook his head no as he continued to stare at his best friend. 

"It's simple. You take me up stairs and knock me up. No complicated medical procedures and a very limited need for legal assistance."

"I--I don't know how to do this," Clint said.

Natasha kissed him chastely on the lips and said, "You have an ex-wife; I'm guessing you have some idea."

"Yeah, we know how well that turned out," Clint said. 

"You and I both know that Bobbi left you, because she could see you falling in love with Phil. She knew you would never have acted on it if you two were still together," Natasha said. 

Clint touched his mouth and ducked his head. "It feels like cheating."

"It's not cheating if it's your husband's idea," Natasha said.

"I thought this was going to be a way for a piece of Phil to live on," Clint said. "I didn't plan on being the father."

"Phil had other ideas."

"Phil should have shared with the rest of the class," Clint said. 

"I think he was working up to it. He said he wanted to look at his child and see your eyes," Natasha said. 

Clint laughed. "That sounds like Phil after a few too many Whiskey Sours."

"Do you need to think about this, galupchik?" Natasha asked. 

"No, if I think about it too long I'll just wuss out and end up nesting in the vents," Clint said. 

"I can make you a couple of those Whiskey Sours if you think it'll help."

"That's a bad idea, but I do wish there was a way to be both drunk and coordinated at the same time," Clint said. 

"You can always lay back and think of Budapest."

"Aw, Nat, way to kill the mood," Clint said.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," Natasha quoted, laughing. 

"We really have to stop letting Stark make the picks for movie night," Clint said standing and heading towards the elevator as Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist.


End file.
